No Turning Back
No Turning Back is the 43rd story mission in Watch Dogs, and the 7th and final mission of Act IV. It is split into two parts, essentially. Plot Part 1 After forcing Nicole and Jackson to leave the city for their own protection, T-Bone sends Aiden the audio file that caused Lucky Quinn to give the order to kill Aiden. Aiden, learning that Quinn was the one who ordered the hit on him, decides to infiltrate the Merlaut Hotel where Quinn is, and assassinate him. Aiden arrives at the Hotel and eavesdrops on the party. He follows Quinn and Mayor Rushmore through the cameras and hears that Quinn threatens Rushmore, after Rushmore snaps and tells Quinn he doesn't want to work for him anymore. Aiden clears the first floor of guards and gets in an elevator, but when he goes up, he is greeted by Quinn and his two henchmen. Then, Quinn talks to Aiden and goes out. Following this, Aiden kills both guards in seconds, before they have a chance to kill him first, and gets out onto the rooftop. After defeating all guards in the rooftop, Aiden goes in and finds Quinn in a secret impenetrable room, with bulletproof glass around it. Aiden hacks Quinn's pacemaker and kills him, but in his last moments, Quinn turns on the TV in the room, and shows Aiden a video of Mayor Rushmore killing Rose Washington. This was the audio file that T-Bone sent Aiden before. Quinn then explains that he thought Aiden wanted this video in the Merlaut Job, and thus, sent the fixers after him that killed his niece. After this, Aiden escapes the hotel, and the cops. Part 2 After escaping, T-Bone calls Aiden to tell him that Clara is in danger. Aiden scans the city for Clara and finds that she is in the St. Joseph Cemetery, but he finds that fixers are after her as well. Aiden races to the cemetery, but he is too late, because when he arrives, the fixers shoot Clara, and she dies. Aiden, out of fury, kills all the fixers and hacks Clara's phone to obtain an audio message that she recorded prior to her death. After listening to the message, Aiden calls T-Bone, tells him the bad news, and says he's heading back to the Bunker. Mission objectives Part 1 *Reach the Merlaut Hotel. *Eavesdrop on Quinn's party and find him. *Follow Quinn and the Mayor. *Access hotel's network and disable security. *Infiltrate the hotel. *Reach Quinn's office. *Fight your way across the rooftop. *Find Quinn. *Profile Quinn. *Kill Quinn. *Download the video *Escape the hotel *Escape the police Part 2 *Race to save Clara *Eliminate the hit men Strategy tips This mission has 3 hard parts: Infiltrating the hotel, crossing the rooftop and escaping police. All three of them can be done easily, using Blackout. An alternate way of escaping the police can be accomplished by making your way to the Merlaut's marina, taking a boat out to open water, shooting down any helicopters in the area, and escaping the search area before more air support arrives. As for eliminating Fixers in the cemetery - they are all visible right from the start and they need some time to hide. So, have Focus Boost ready and take them out one by one, ideally without even leaving Focus. Trivia * All the Club members in the lobby of the Merlaut are of Elite rank. * Strangely, Quinn's backup on the rooftop are all Fixers instead of his own men. * Several characters in this mission (besides Quinn and the Mayor) have unique profiles: ** The man on-stage with Rushmore and Quinn: Connor Malley, Son is a member of DedSec, Age: 46, Occupation: Charity Director. ** Two of the lobby guards, notably the one in the security room: Craig Barry, Acquittal -- Self Defense, Age: 33, Occupation: Security Specialist. ** Leftmost lobby guard in the conference room: Nolan Flint, Ties to Chicago South Club, Age: 49, Occupation: Mercenary. * In every hackable phone and PC in the Hotel, there is E-Mails and conversations that they're going to kill Clara. Video Walkthrough File:Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 196 - Act IV - No Turning Back File:Watch Dogs Walkthrough - Part 197 - Act IV - No Turning Back (The Escape Save Clara) Navigation Category:Missions Category:Act IV Missions